CDC's Wall Of Shame
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: Edward Cullen and Justin Bieber turn up at the set of Mackenzie Falls. They're not staying long; not if Chad has something to do with it! One-shot for NeverLetGoes2Love's Item Contest - won First Place!


**I put the items in bold, enjoy! I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Twilight, or Justin Bieber. The last two, I'm not sad about; the first, I am! WARNING: If you try this prank at home...don't blame me for the mess it'll make! Hehe, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CDC's Wall Of Shame<strong>_

**Chad's POV**

"Chad, there's a problem outside." My assistant says. I don't remember his name; CDC doesn't do that.

"A'ite, I'll go see…" I say with a sigh, and get up from the comfortable couch I'd been lying on in my dressing room. Stupid people with their stupid problems. I head to the entrance of the Mackenzie Falls set, where the idiot security guy is standing.

"Ugh…what's the problem?" I ask, bored.

"Mr Cooper, this boy demands to be allowed in the set." The security idiot says. Yeah, I don't remember his name either. He steps aside, and a strange looking guy with an even stranger haircut is standing there.

"Hi, I'm Justin Bieber." He says. Ugh. **Justin Bieber**. The joint second on CDC's Wall Of Shame. Yes, the wall of shame…that long list of people banned from my set.

"Look at the wall." I say, and point to it. He looks, and is shocked. Ha.

"I'm banned?" He says, in his freakishly high, squeaky, girl voice. Hurts my ears just listening to him. Heck, I can't even stand to look at him!

"Yup." I say. Hmm, I know what to do for an attack. Why an attack, you ask? Because that's what you get for trying to disobey the Wall Of Shame. I pull a stick of **pink bubble gum** out of my pocket, chew it a little, and stick it in the idiot Bieber's fugly hair. With that, I turn back to the set door, with a smirk of satisfaction.

"Sir! There's another one!" The security guy calls. I go back with a sigh, and now see a tall, pale guy, staring at me with completely unblinking eyes. For all I know, this dude could be a statue. But this is the freak, **Edward Cullen**. How do I know that, you'd be wondering? Well, I had people watch Twilight for me, and walked in by **accident**.

"Whatcha looking at?" I ask him angrily.

"Nothing. I simply would like your permission to enter this set." He replies. Ew, old-fashioned talk.

"Anyone got anything sticky?" I ask the people in the general area. Someone hands me some **cotton candy**, which I throw at Edward. Take that, sparkly freak! Suddenly, I see Sonny, walking through the corridor, concentrating on something on her **cell phone**.

"Hey, Sonny!" I say, and she heads towards the set door.

"Oh, hi Chad! I didn't see you there; **Facebook** can just be so interesting sometimes!" She says, smiling that sweet Sonny smile of hers. Ah, stupid cute.

"Haha, it's okay." I say, and then she notices the two idiots standing nearby.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Edward Cullen! And Justin Bieber? Am I dreaming?" Sonny says.

"Unfortunately, no." I say.

"Nope." Justin says.

"Indeed, this is reality." Edward says in that dumb posh tone. Ew.

"You _like_ these idiots?" I ask Sonny. The idiots scowl at me, and I respond with my signature CDC smirk.

"Yeah! Chad, why does Justin have pink bubble gum in his hair? And why is there cotton candy on Edward's face?" She asks me.

"They're banned. They wouldn't end up like that if they'd have just obeyed the Wall Of Shame." I reply. Sonny sighs, and walks away. I walk back to my set, with a plan to get rid of the idiots.

The first item I've gotta look for is **glitter**. I find the set designers, and they have buckets and buckets of the stuff, along with some sparkly **stars**. Perfect. Now for the feathers…the Randoms will have more than enough of those, what with all their funny-hut pranks. I head to the So Random set, and sneak backstage, where there's a huge box full of feathers and nobody around. Awesome. Now for the glue. I run around the studio, looking for some, but fail. Okay…what can I use as a substitute? A giant bowl of honey should do the trick, I guess. Now for some **bubbles**. That'll really get them embarrassed like anything. Being surrounded by bubbles! Ha. Okay, a bubble machine…those effects people should have one. They give it up without a fight, and I get everything in position for the prank. I add **shampoo** to the box of things I'm gonna throw at them; that'll make them look even stupider.

And then maybe I'll lock them up somewhere. The spare **closet**, maybe? I can just leave some **crayons**, **rulers**, and a **teddy bear** for them to beat each other with. Now that'll be a fun sight. Haha. Maybe a **mouse **or two might just bite their faces off!

**Ten Minutes Later…**

I'm hiding in a corner of the studio, waiting. The honey is in a bucket, right above a door; I know that the only people that'll walk through the door are Bieber and Cullen. Yeah, I hate them so much that I'll just sit here and video this whole thing, along with a bunch of **photos**. And then maybe put it on YouTube. And Flitter. And Twitter. And Facebook. And…any other sharing site there is. With a massive LOL and an evil smiley face because I just pranked some gay idiots :) …Yeah, I'm slightly internet-addicted.

I hear footsteps. And a voice with formal talk. And the freakishly high voice of a dude. Here they come…I get the little camera on a tripod ready, and hit record. Grabbing the box of throwing items, I wait silently and patiently. The door opens, the honey bucket drops, Edward and Justin are soaking in honey, and I run and throw the contents of the box at them, leaving them confused. I switch the bubble machine on, pick up my camera, and take off running, hearing them chase after me.

We land up in the other corridor. On the left is the door to my dressing room. Straight ahead is an open closet, where I want them to end up. I turn into the dressing room before they get around the corner of the corridor, yelling.

"He went in there!" Bieber yells, pointing to the closet. They run in; I run out of the room, to the closet, and slam the door shut, locking them inside.

"Get us out of here!" Edward shouts from inside, and they start trying to beat down the door. I hear the mice attacking them. Ah, how I love winning! "My work here is done." I say, and head back to my dressing room, smirking with satisfaction.

Well, that was fun.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Review!<strong>


End file.
